Last Christmas
by Miss Junie
Summary: We all make mistakes, some big, some small. But it's what we do after to correct it that counts. Tina may have been lying about her stutter, but is it worth losing her best friend over? Spoilers for Wheels, and onwards!
1. Last Christmas

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! So, here's the story. I was at work, and somebody was playing the radio, and it was one of my favorite Christmas songs, and it inspired this little fiction. The plan is 5-6 chapters, and will be focusing on Artie/Tina, with a few side romances. As always, I love hearing your thoughts, so please let me know! And on to the story!

Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me!

* * *

"_I'm sorry too, I'm stuck in this chair now and you get to be normal," _were the words constantly reverberating around Tina's skull. All she could see in her mind was Artie's face as he wheeled away from her, and the awful feeling she got in her chest, feeling like her heart was broken, and that her head was blank.

She had finally broken down and told Artie because she didn't want to continue with the lie. She loved Artie, had loved him ever since the day they had met, and then he had finally asked her on a date. He had looked so bashful when he had asked, and she knew that she had been blushing furiously, but it had just been so...right. And then she had to go and mess it up. She knew that Artie may not have forgiven her immediately, but she thought that he would understand what she had done eventually. She had loved him enough to tell him, and hoped he understood, instead he had just wheeled himself away in disgust.

She didn't know how she had got home. Her mind had shut down as soon as Artie had wheeled away in disgust, and on autopilot, she had returned her chair to Mr. Schue's room, and began the long walk home. Somewhere along the way she realized that she was crying. She began figuring that out when people passing her had given her strange looks, and asked if she was ok. She assured them she was, but she didn't know if it would be ok again.

She finally got home, opened the door, shut it gently behind her, and slid down it, sobbing. Her Mother had already been home, and hearing the door went to see who it was.

"Oh, Tina - " she rushed to her side, sat down, pulled her close, and hugged her as tight as humanely possible, while Tina's body was wracked in sobs.

* * *

The next day was Friday, and Glee rehearsals were always the best on Friday. It was more of a freestyle day, where the group could practice what they wanted, and experiment with other songs. Everyone was always early, as it was all of their favorite classes, and they had become a close-knit group.

Artie was still stunned over what Tina had told him the day before. He had finally got up the nerve to ask Tina out, and it had ended up with her telling him her stutter was false. It wasn't that he liked her for her stutter, but he couldn't believe that they had supposedly been best friends for 3 years, and something that was ever present in their conversations had turned out to be false.

If he was honest with himself, it wasn't that he was angry at her, it was that he was upset that she had lied to him for so long. He had fallen in love with her, and knowing that she had lied to him about her stutter made him wonder what else she had been keeping a secret too. That was from his more irrational side. From his rational side, he knew Tina, and hoped, and was 99.9% sure that she wasn't hiding something else huge from him.

He knew that he had hurt Tina by leaving her, but he couldn't bear to keep talking to her while his illusions were falling apart, he needed to process his way through it. Last night had been one of the longest nights he had had in a long time, and he had realized that Tina had trusted him enough to tell him the truth. For that at least, he needed to talk to her. He knew how hard it was with people, and making relationships. For someone to be scared enough to push people away by faking a stutter, she lacked a lot of confidence. And for the first person to tell her secret too to push her away, was probably not the best thing he could have done. For that reason alone, he needed to apologize, and reset things.

He began getting nervous when Tina didn't show up early as she usually did. She was always early, they talked with each other before everyone else showed up, discussing their latest news. He began to get even more worried when everyone started filing in and there was no sight of Tina.

"Yo, Wheels, where's my girl at?" Mercedes called over to Artie.

"Um, I'm not sure,"Artie said pondering, hoping that what had happened yesterday had nothing to do with it, but knowing it was.

* * *

Tina had taken the day of school. She couldn't bear seeing Artie after she had told him her secret. She looked an absolute mess as well. She had spent the whole night crying, sobbing the story out to her Mother, and didn't sleep. The next morning she had pleaded with her Mother to let her stay home. Well, she didn't really have to plead too much, her Mother was pretty understanding, and although upset that Tina had been lying, knew that she needed some time to understand what had gone on. Added to the fact she hadn't slept, and her eyes were swollen from crying, Tina needed a day off.

She knew that people would probably miss her in Glee, but they'd get over it. She never missed a day, so surely she was allowed one. Everyone was allowed some time to themselves at some point. At around 2:00, she began getting nervous. She knew that the club may just think she had an appointment around lunchtime, as she only shared a class with them during Glee (best class of the day for her though). Sure enough, her cell-phone started buzzing.

_Yo, Tina, where you at? _was from Mercedes. _Girl, I don't know where you are, and I DON'T like it!_ was from Kurt. She had received an email from Artie this morning, but had ignored it, beginning to cry again just from the reminder of him. She didn't need to read something that would probably just make her cry again.

She sent back a quick text to Mercedes and Kurt, _Sorry guys, I'm a little under the weather, don't worry I'll be back on Monday!_ She was so thankful it was Friday. 3 whole days before seeing A..., before seeing people at school again.

Her phone vibrated again, _Sorry Tee, don't worry, we'll be right over after Glee! K and M._ Tina groaned, there was no way she could say no to them, they wouldn't care if she was sick.

* * *

Back at Glee, Mercedes and Kurt were talking about Tina.

"I don't know dude, she's NEVER sick." Mercedes sounded worried.

"Tina?" Artie questioned.

"Yes, you don't know?" Kurt said shocked, "You and Tina are practically attached at the hip!"

Artie blushed, "I don't know, I sent her an email this morning, but I guess she must not have read it..."

Mr. Schuester sighed, no-one was really paying attention. It was one more week before school ended for the holidays, and everyone's spirits were high. He sighed raising his hands in surrender, "Fine, fine you guys can go early, but I expect a LONG rehearsal on Monday!"

Everyone cheered, grabbing their backpack and rushing out the room.

"Artie, we're heading over to Tina's, need a ride?" Kurt had finally got his SUV back after its windshield was fixed.

Artie groaned internally. He needed to go see Tina to explain why he had walked away yesterday. She was still his best-friend, and should be treated as such. He knew he had been wrong to just walk away, but he couldn't handle that information at that time. And he knew that talking to her with Mercedes and Kurt present was definitely not the best time to do so.

"Um, sorry guys, but my dad's picking me up. I have a doctor's appointment." was the first thing that popped out of Artie's mouth. "Tell her I say hey though, and hope she feels better."

"Ok wheels, will do." Mercedes eyed him suspiciously.

_Just great, _Artie thought groaning, _know she's going to know somethings up._

_

* * *

  
_

Tina heard a knock on the door, and knowing it would be Mercedes and Kurt, sighed, steeled herself, and opened the door.

_Woomph!_ Mercedes engulfed her in a huge hug. "Tee! How you feeling?"

"Tee, we missed you! And have you conditioned your hair today, you know it only looks so silky with that conditioner I got you!" Kurt wagged his finger at her, giving her a delicate hug.

Tina laughed, there were somethings that would never change about her friends, unlike her..she sighed.

"Artie says hey, he couldn't make it because he has a doctor's appointment," Mercedes looked at Tina questioningly.

Tina couldn't help it. She was a lost cause, the mention of her name and her eyes started welling with tears. Knowing she had lost her best friend, and the love of her life.

Mercedes looked at Kurt, giving him an imperceptible nod. "Come on girl, lets get you sat down, box of Kleenex, and a chick-flick."

3 hours later, Tina had finished sobbing the whole story out. They had gone through 3 boxes of Kleenex's, two boxes of chocolate between them all, and had just started _Love Actually. _They were curled up on the couch, with Tina sandwiched in between them, and wrapped her arms around both of them.

"You guys, I never expected his, and I'm so sorry for lying. I made up that lie in the 6th grade, and couldn't stop. I didn't want to keep going with it, but I couldn't figure out how to tell you all without you getting mad. I love you guys, you're amazing."

Kurt laughed, "Sweetie, I just told my Dad I was gay, and you're telling me about keeping secrets? We all make mistakes, its what we do to put them right that counts."

"Girl, we're your best friends for life, nothing you do is going to change that."

Tina slowly smiled, somehow, even though she had really screwed up with Artie, maybe it was something she could fix. She looked at 2/3 of her best friends sitting next to her and knew that somehow, it _would_ be fixed.

* * *

Well, how did we like it? I'm definitely not stopping with Choices, but I thought I would post this one for some Christmas cheer! Reviews = love :)! ~Swimsail


	2. Blue Christmas

**Author's note: **Wow, this is the longest single chapter I've ever written! Woooooow. Haha. Hope you guys like it! So, next update should be here by the latest Monday, I'm going to try for tomorrow, so keep your fingers crossed! There's a question for you guys down at the bottom, so have a read before you answer it, and reviews = love.

**Disclaimer:** Glee does not in anyway belong to me.

* * *

Artie stared up at his ceiling. He didn't like the stucco, but it did provide for some interesting entertainment while thinking. He kept tracing patterns in his mind, and for awhile this worked. "Awhile" meaning about 2 minutes. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened on Thursday. He'd cooled down enough by Thursday to talk to Tina rationally, but then Mercedes and Kurt wanted to go over to her house, and he definitely wouldn't be able to talk to her while they were there. He had sent her 2 emails since the first one.

Email #1:

_Hey Tina,_

_Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I was hurt that you'd lied to me all this time. When I started to think about it though, it got me thinking why you'd lied to me all this time, and it still sucks that you didn't tell me sooner. But, you're my best friend. _

_Ok, we can't talk about this over email. Do you want to meet up and talk somewhere?_

_Artie._

No response.

On Friday after he'd learned she was 'sick,' – he still wasn't sure about this, after all, if she'd done that to him, he might have taken a day off too – he'd sent her another email.

Email #2,

_Hey Tee, _

_Well, um, Mercedes and Kurt told me you're sick. I guess that's why you might not have read my other email, but I hope you feel better. We missed you at school, and everyone was wondering where you were. I missed you as well, and, can we talk?_

_Artie._

No response again.

He tried texting her once, but nothing. He was beginning to think she was just avoiding him, and that meant _serious_ damage control on Monday. Which was why he was currently staring up at the ceiling, trying to think his way through this problem that was the complicated mind of girls.

* * *

_Monday_

The weekend had been agonizing for Tina. She had received 2 emails and a text since Thursday night from Artie, and was terrified at what she would read inside. Tina had deleted Artie's first email, not wanting to read what it said inside. Mercedes and Kurt had definitely helped her calm down and sort her mind out, but she needed to solve this problem with Artie by herself. She ignored the second email as well though, wanting to talk to Artie face to face.

She went through her morning routine like a robot, agonizing over seeing Artie and what he would say to her. She used to meet him every day at the side of the school, so they could talk to each other before they started class for the day. At the end of the day, they'd meet at Tina's locker and chat for another while before heading home. He was the best part of her day, and their conversations were the thing she loved most about school.

Just before she got to school, Tina groaned internally. _Of course there would be jocks here today, and they would be carrying slushies. _She kept going with her head down, hoping they wouldn't notice her, but no such luck.

"H-h-h-hey T-t-t-tina," called one of the jocks, mocking her. Tina kept her head down and kept walking, hoping they would just get bored of teasing her. Again, luck was _not_ with her today. "W-w-where's your w-w-wheelchair boyfriend? A-a-a-are you too l-l-lame for a guy in a wheelchair?" their group laughed cruelly.

Tina spun around, "For your information, Artie is a hundred times the guys – " _Splat. _She sputtered in shock as a slushie hit her right in the face. The jocks burst out laughing, and high-fived each other.

"B-b-b-bye T-t-t-tina!"

Tina sighed. Today was not looking to be a good day. And she was covered in a blue slushie, and was wearing a red t-shirt. Luckily she had left a bag in her locker for such events as slushie-facials. She decided not to meet Artie today at the front, who knows, with what had happened on Thursday, he probably wouldn't be waiting anyways. She went inside the nearest entrance, grabbed her bag of clean clothes and shampoo and headed to the washrooms.

* * *

Artie was sat outside the only handicapped-entrance of the school. Tina always used to meet him here so they could walk in to school together before their classes started. He checked his watch, wondering where she was. Another 10 minutes went by and Artie sighed, of course she wouldn't be coming. He had blown her off when she had tried to talk to him about her stutter, and he guessed that she hadn't forgiven him. Time for Plan B.

* * *

Lunchtime passed pretty quickly. Tina grabbed her lunch from her locker and went to pick up Mercedes and Kurt who's lockers were closer to the lunch hall than hers. Artie always met them at the entrance to the hall as his locker was down in the other wing of the school.

"Tee, what happened to that raspberry scoop-neck I picked out for you today?" Kurt said with one hand on his hip.

"Slushie facial." she pulled a face.

"Well, at least the baby-blue of this scoop goes well with your hair," he examined said hair critically, "I wish I had long, silky hair like that, pity it would be out of fashion for me."

Tina laughed, she had learned to take what he said with a pinch of salt. He didn't mean it the way it sometimes came out, and he was just being himself, and thats what counted.

"Woo, Miss Tee, looking fiiiiine!" was Mercedes reaction. "What happened to the raspberry shirt K picked out though?"

"Slushie facial," Kurt whispered conspiratorially, looking up and down the hall for jocks.

"Artie's still going to see what he's been missing though," Mercedes winked at Tina.

"Guys, I haven't even seen Artie this morning, and I'm guessing he's not going to be wanting to see me," Tina was still blushing over Mercedes comment, and had managed to get out that sentence without stuttering. Although she didn't have the stutter, it was hard breaking the habit after so long, but she was determined that she would be herself from now on, if it upset people, fine. She was going to be herself, and if they didn't like it, fine with her, they weren't worth it.

The three continued walking down the hall, and though Tina tried not too, searched for a familiar pair of blue eyes. Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other when Tina wasn't watching, and Kurt gestured frantically, _Where is Artie?_ Mercedes shook her head, giving him a _shut-up_ look.

"Oh, well, I think Wheels had an appointment," Mercedes said quickly. Tina looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh right," Kurt caught on, "In class, he was telling us, he had, an optometrists appointment to go to?" his voice got steadily higher towards the end.

Tina sighed, her friends couldn't lie for toffee. And it looked like Artie was avoiding her. Just great.

* * *

As a matter of fact, Artie did have an appointment. One that involved him and the school counsellor talking about his "options," for after High School. Of all the times that he had to have this stupid appointment, he had to have it during lunch, and the first day back when he was trying to get Tina to talk to him again.

It wasn't even as though this appointment was useful! He had decided he wanted to be a professor of astronomy soon after his accident. It was always peaceful in the sky, with things existing for a large amount of time, and no sudden changes. He used to lay on his back in the backyard after the accident, wanting that peace. The unknown was large, and waiting to be discovered, hopefully by him. His career choice had been set 8 years ago, and he knew what he wanted to do, and had planned out his future. As a result, this appointment was useless. But the counsellor would not let him go until he had filled his allotted time slot, right until the end of lunch.

* * *

The first time Artie and Tina saw each other was at Glee. Artie was always the first to Glee because his class was the closest, and he didn't like hanging in the halls in between classes, because he was prime slushie-facial material. Quinn and Finn came in shortly after him, followed by Brittany and Santana, and followed by the other group members. Quinn and Finn came over to him, and started talking to him about their Proud Mary number, asking him about some of the moves.

And then finally Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina. Her face was hidden by her hair, and Tina tried to look anywhere but at him. He obviously didn't want to talk to her today, and she wasn't going to push him. She wanted her best friend back, but she'd give him enough time to cool off, and then try talking to him. Mercedes and Kurt quickly pulled her to the opposite end of where Artie was sitting, so they ended up sitting right next to Matt and Mike. It didn't seem as though

"Sup, Tee," Mike greeted. "Feeling the chills anymore?"

"No, all better," she smiled, "Hey Matt."

Unbeknownst to her, Artie had seen her come in, and seen her go to the opposite side of the room, and talking to Matt and Mike. He ignored the pang in his chest, winning her back would be harder than he initially thought. He pretended he didn't see the inquiring and some pity looks directed towards his way when people saw Tina not sitting next to him. Thankfully Mr. Schuester walked in at this point.

"Hey guys, Tina, nice to see you're back." Tina blushed, noticing everyone's attention on her. "Ok, this has to be quick, since the school decided to have an 'emergency' arts meeting, so I've got to get to it. I thought it would be a good idea since its almost the Christmas holidays that we're going to draw names for groups, and you guys perform a seasonal song of your choice. Sound good?" Everyone nodded.

"Ok, now everyone's name is in this hat. I'm going to draw out three at random, and those three are in a group. First group are," reaching into the hat, "Puck, Rachel, Santana. Second group, Artie, Mercedes, Quinn. Third group, Tina, Brittany, Kurt. Last but not least, fourth group ,Finn, Mike, Matt. So, you guys are free to go, I'll see you Friday, when we're going to perform, starting with group 1, good?" Everyone nodded again, and with a quick, "bye" Mr. Schuester was gone. They rearranged themselves so they were in their groups, and they all left for different locations.

Tina was secretly relieved not to be in Artie's group. She had a plan, which she hoped desperately would work in maybe fixing something's between them.

Artie was also relieved not to be in Tina's group. Time to put Plan B in action. He really had to think of a plan name, calling it Plan B was just getting ridiculous.

* * *

So, what'd we think? And what do you guys want "Plan B" to be called?


	3. Please Come Home For Christmas

**Author's note:** Wow, thanks to those of you who reviewed! I know there have been problems with alerts, but thanks for your dedication to this story! There will be a few more chapters now, since the characters kind of took over, but there you go! Hopefully 3 more chapters before Christmas, and also a couple after. Happy reading !!

**Disclaimer: ** Glee does not belong to me as much as I wish it did!

* * *

Everyone had pretty much left after Mr. Schue's announcement, wanting to get working on the project. Brittany, Kurt and Tina had decided to go over to Kurt's house to get started on their song. Although they all loved their other Glee members, they were happy in their group, because they'd done so many songs together before, with the most memorable being their "Single Ladies" routine.

They were on their way to Tina's house, pointedly avoiding looking at Artie when they left. Kurt and Brittany were discussing something, and Tina was lost in thought when Brittany suddenly spun and talked to her.

"Hey Tina, I just wanted to let you know, you're not stuttering anymore!" Brittany smiled enthusiastically. "I guess you just grew out of it, like I stopped being afraid of the night, oh, well, kind of."

Tina glanced at Brittany. "Look, Britt, I haven't been completely honest with you guys." She poured at the whole story, watching as her face got steadily more and more confused. They had just reached Kurt's house when she finished the story.

"So, you were faking it because you were scared?"

"Yes, I'm really sorry to have lied to you guys, but I didn't know how to tell you guys without hurting you."

"Well, I mean, its not like we don't lie. Everybody lies, but if you're honest, or do what you can to fix it, those people who like you for who you are will look past that right?" Kurt and Tina gaped at her. They loved Brittany, but she was a bit of an airhead, and they were astonished at what she had just said. They both had a newfound respect for the girl.

"You're right Britt," Tina said collapsing onto the couch. Kurt nodded his agreement, "But now Artie's not talking to me, and it looks like I lost my best friend."

"Well, if he won't listen to you talking, maybe he'll listen through song," Kurt suggested.

Brittany laughed and clapped her hands together excitedly, "What do you have in mind?"

"What is one of the most well-known Christmas songs produced by one of the most famous female artists?" he smirked at them both.

" "Where are you Christmas' " from Cindy Lou-Who?" Brittany suggested.

"Not quite what I was thinking Britt, but good guess!"

" 'All I want for Christmas is You," Tina groaned, knowing there was no way Kurt would let her out of singing this.

Kurt smiled, "Perfect. Tina you're lead vocalist, and me and Britt are you back-ups." With that, they set to work on the singing and choreography.

* * *

Artie, Mercedes and Quinn were also currently debating their song choice, and not having much luck. They had left pretty quickly after Mr. Schue's announcement, because Quinn had an ultrasound appointment, and they wanted to get started before her appointment, wanting to at least get the song chosen.

"But their are _so_ many Christmas songs," Quinn groaned, "How do we go about picking them?"

"Well, I know a couple of good ones, but it depends what we're using the song _for_," she said pointedly, looking at Artie, who looked back at her puzzled. She sighed, "Is there any _particular_ message we want to convey to anyone in the group?"

Artie turned bright red at this, knowing what Mercedes was hinting at. She wasn't the most subtle in the group, and he knew that she had noticed him and Tina not talking. Thankfully Quinn was still looking at Mercedes puzzled, and hadn't seen his face.

"Well, I don't know about conveying any particular message to a person, but speaking of which," she turned to Artie, "What's up with you and Tina?"

Artie sputtered. He knew Mercedes was aware of what was going on because she was a pretty observant person, but he had not expected Quinn to notice. He hesitated, not wanting to tell Tina's secret.

"Is it about her stutter?" she prodded when he didn't answer her. This time Artie full-on started choking on the drink he was sipping, how on _earth_ did Quinn know that Tina's stutter was fake?

"Well, at lunch yesterday, you weren't there, she told everyone. She said she didn't want to keep it a secret anymore, and wanted to come clean with us. She explained why she did it, and none of us really have the right to judge her for lying, if you know what I mean, and besides, we all made mistakes when we were younger, hers was just harder to break."

Artie was stunned. He knew that Tina didn't want to keep lying, but to tell everyone at Glee? He had respected her before, but now? Wow, he really had to start putting Plan B in to place.

Quinn and Mercedes exchanged conspiratory winks behind Artie's back.

"Hang on Artie, does this mean you haven't been talking to Tina all week because of a mistake she made in the 6th grade?" Mercedes said, looking shocked.

"No, _no_, well, I asked her out on a date, and at the end, she told me her stutter wasn't real. I was hurt," he sighed, "We've been best friends for so long, and then suddenly telling me something that's been present for every single day we've known each other wasn't real. I kind of left her," seeing the looks on both girls faces he held his hands up in defence, "Look, I know what I did was wrong, she shouldn't have lied, but if she was that scared about talking to people, who am I to judge? And then when she told me, i shouldn't have left, but-"

Mercedes interrupted him, "We know what you mean Wheels, but what are you going to do about it? Are you just going to keep ignoring Tina?"

"I have _not_ been ignoring her, I've been trying to talk to her all week, but she's been avoiding me!" Artie defended himself.

"Well, you and Tina must be playing a right game, because she thinks you're ignoring her, and you think she's ignoring you." Mercedes pointed out.

"Well," Quinn said thoughtfully, "If you can't talk to Tina, maybe you can sing to her? And we do have this assignment," her voice trailed off as Artie looked thoughtful.

"I know the song we're going to sing. It's her favourite, and it's a pretty good apology song, are you guys ok with this?" Artie looked at both girls.

"Wheels, we want you and Tina back together. We'll do anything you want us too."

Quinn nodded her agreement, "What song are we singing Artie?"

* * *

Rachel, Puck, and Santana were still debating over their song.

"Guys, the other groups have already picked their songs, and if I may, as team captain, we _need_ to choose a song." Rachel stomped her foot for emphasis.

"Woah Berry, who elected you as team captain?" Puck said with his eyebrow raised.

"Well, since no one else is stepping-up, I am."

"As a matter of fact, I have the perfect song Berry."

Santana looked up from her texting, "Wait, we have a song?"

"Yeah," Puck smiled, "how about, 'You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch,'?"

The group looked at each other and smiled. "Perfect," said Rachel, "Let's get started, me and Santana, choreography, Puck, you're singing."

* * *

Mike, Matt and Finn were also still debating over their song. And by debating, that meant they were eating pizza, after all, they needed food for brain power.

"So, anyone figure out a song yet?" Finn asked in between mouthfuls.

The other two shook their heads.

"We're an all-guys group, so we need an all guys song. What boybands have done Christmas songs?" Mike asked.

"Um," Finn scratched his head, turning over the tv channel to music.

"Perfect, 'Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays,'" Matt said enthusiastically.

The group high-fived, finished their pizza, and started rehearsing.

* * *

The next day, Artie was waiting at the school entrance again for Tina, hoping that maybe she'd show up. He heard voices, and he perked up, but when he realized who they were, groaned. Of course there would be jocks. He stayed where he was, hoping they would just pass by him. No such luck. And they had slushies, and it was soon all over him. He wheeled inside, getting his de-slushie kit and going to clean off.

Tina came around the entrance a minute later, rushing because her alarm hadn't gone off, and hoping to catch Artie. He wasn't there again though, still avoiding her. She sighed, she was hoping that he would calm down sooner or later, but she couldn't understand why he still wouldn't talk to her. She headed into school with her head down.

* * *

Tina missed lunch again, due to another slushie facial. At least it was a different flavour from last time though, she thought. Thank gosh she always made sure she had de-slushie kit.

Artie moped all through lunch. Tina was _still _avoiding him.

"Arthur? Earth to Arthur?" Artie shook his head to see Kurt waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hey, what's up Kurt?"

"Arthur, we're all wondering why you've suddenly spaced out on us," Kurt spoke. Artie looked around and noticed the whole table looking at him.

"Oh, um, just wondering about stuff."

"You mean, wondering where Tina is?" Quinn said quietly next to him.

He turned to her discreetly, "Yeah, have you seen her?"

"Slushie facial, she's getting cleaned off. That's where Britt and Mercedes are."

Artie smiled, maybe she wasn't avoiding him after all.

* * *

At Glee that afternoon, Mr. Schue had another quick meeting for all of them.

"Look guys, I'm really sorry about this, but I've got to run again. They've suddenly scheduled all these meetings for the end of term, and I've got to make sure we're represented. I was wondering if you guys wanted to move up the songs to Wednesday, so we can have a party on Friday?" Nobody objected, "Ok, sounds good. Songs tomorrow, see you then!" With that, he ran out of the room, looking harried.

The club quickly dispersed again, trying to get their group songs finished in time.

* * *

The next morning Artie felt something differently. Somehow, he knew that today would be the day. Possibly because they were singing their songs this afternoon, he didn't know, but it felt like it could be a good day.

He headed to school again, and waited for Tina. He kept glancing at his watch impatiently, and heard footsteps. He held his breath, and waited to see who it was.

"Artie?" questioned Tina. "What are you doing here?"

Artie gave a huge grin. "I've been waiting here the last couple of mornings for you to show up. Listen, I want to say something before we get interrupted. First, I'm really sorry about leaving you on our date. I was hurt by you lying to me for all this time, and having something that was here all the time, suddenly finding out it wasn't true, sent me into a tailspin. But, if you were scared enough to fake a stutter, then I don't have the right to judge you for that. And you told me, that took guts. I didn't like that you'd lied, but I'd rather know now, and its not that big of a deal. I really like you Tee, you're my best friend, and I'm not going to lose you over something this tiny." Artie finished his speech, looking at Tina nervously.

And just then Quinn showed up, "Artie, problem!!"

Artie groaned internally, finally he'd been able to talk to Tina, and now they were interrupted.

"Artie?" spoke Tina softly. "I'll let you two talk, but I'll see you at lunch ok?" she walked away quickly.

"Ah, sorry Artie." Quinn said sadly.

"No problem," Artie shook his head, "What's wrong with the song?"

* * *

So, how are we liking it? I got my first alerts today, so fanfiction has solved the problem! WOOT! The next chapter will feature their songs, I promise. It was supposed to be this one, and then the characters suddenly took over, but next one, it will happen! Reviews = love, ~ Swimnsail


	4. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's note:** Thank you so much to everyone who has manually been looking for this story! FF is not quite up to date on the alerts yet, and I appreciate the effort from all of you to look for this! I'm thinking potentially 1-2 more chapters, please read the question at the bottom, and let me know your thoughts! Love, Swimnsail

**Disclaimer: **As much as I might wish it otherwise, Glee does not in any form belong to me.

* * *

Tina was partially in shock. All week she'd been trying to get Artie to forgive her, and now all of a sudden he'd told her that he'd forgiven her, but she hadn't been able to tell him anything back. She smiled, poor Artie, but he would know exactly how she was feeling when she got to talk to him at lunch. With that, she headed to her locker much happier than she had been the previous couple of days.

* * *

"Um, I actually don't know," Quinn said looking confused. "Mercedes just sent me a text, and told me to tell you that and to interrupt you and Tina."

"What?" Artie's phone vibrated. He checked it and saw the message from Mercedes, _Wheels, we're telling her through song remember? You guys never get anything done when you talk to each other! _Artie sighed, sending her in response, _Mercedes, I just apologized, and she was about to say something to me when Quinn interrupted!_ His phone buzzed again a second later, _Oops. Sorry Wheels _ Artie laughed, he knew his friends meant well, but sometimes it didn't always work out as they planned. But, he'd see Tina at lunch anyways, and hopefully they'd get to chat there.

As luck would have it, today was Tina's guidance appointment for her 'future career.' And it was during lunch, worse and worse. To top it of, she didn't even get to see her friends letting them know she'd be missing for lunch, but quickly sent Mercedes a text to let them know she wouldn't be coming. _Hey Mercedes, I've got this guidance appointment, can you let everyone know I won't be coming for lunch?_

She made her way to the guidance office and found Miss. Pillsbury waiting.

"Hello Tina, I'm really sorry to have to do this in the middle of lunch, but we have to have this talk to figure out your classes for next year. Have you thought about what you want to do?"

Tina had known since she was about 10 what she wanted to do. She wanted to be an elementary school teacher because she loved teaching and kids. She'd planned all her classes out to ensure she'd get to her undergraduate degree, and then to teachers college, and explained all this.

"Wow, looks like you've got this all figured out," Miss Pillsbury said admiringly.

"Yeah, I've known what I've wanted to do for awhile, so it's all set." Tina glanced at the clock, hoping that she'd be able to go to catch the last few minutes of the lunch period.

"Well, do you know what school you're planning on going to?"

"I haven't quite made up my mind, I've got a few options though."

"Ok, well, here are some brochures, and lets look through your options," Miss Pillsbury grabbed a whole pile of booklets of the shelf behind her and started leafing through them.

Tina groaned internally, knowing there was no chance for her to get to the lunch hall before the end of the period.

* * *

Artie sighed. Tina wasn't at lunch again. She 'd probably got a) weirded out by what he'd said that morning, or b) wasn't ready to forgive him. He hoped that it wasn't either of these options, but at this point, what was he supposed to think. Usually he brought his lunch from home, but today he forgot so wheeled over to the lunch line.

Back at the lunch table, Mercedes had just got Tina's message. She showed it to Kurt and he announced it to the table.

"I'll go tell Artie so he isn't wondering where she is." Kurt stood up and made his way over to Artie.

"Well look who it is guys?" sneered a group of jocks, looking over Kurt and Artie. "Do you guys like Watermelon?"

Artie and Kurt looked at each other questiongly. A split second later, they were covered in what felt like frozen ice. It tasted like watermelon, and it clicked. The new flavour the slushie machine recently acquired.

Kurt was stunned, slushie over his _new_ Marc Jacobs shirt. _Marc Jacobs_, he started panicking.

Artie grabbed his arm, "Kurt?"

"We are going to go get this washed off right now!" Kurt said in a higher pitch than normal, turning around, grabbed the handles of Artie's wheelchair and wheeled them both to the bathrooms.

An hour later, they had finally managed to clean off all the sticky slushie and get into clean clothes.

"Oh, Kurt, when you were coming over to me, did you want something?" Artie said, suddenly remembering when Kurt had gone over to him.

"Yes, I definitely did want to tell you something, but I've completely forgotten what it was." Kurt said with a frown, "I think it was something important, but I have no idea what it was. Sorry Artie."

* * *

The next time Artie finally saw Tina that day was in Glee practice. He arrived early as always, and she came in about a minute later.

"Hey Artie," she said quietly.

"Hey Tee, look, I meant what I said this morning, I don't care that you lied to me, it's not worth losing you over." Artie said earnestly.

"Artie, I'm so sorry I lied to you for all that time, I didn't want to keep lying to you, you've been my best friend for so long, and then us dating, I definitely didn't want to keep lying to you and dating you. I'm so sorry, and-"

Artie held up his hand, "Tee, we were both wrong, lets just move on ok? When I cooled down I realized it's not that big of a deal, I mean if you were that scared to fake a stutter, you must have been _really_ scared. We've all done stupid things, but at least you were honest with me." Artie looked deeply into Tina's eyes while telling her this, loving the fact he was talking to her again, but not liking this silvery sheen going across her eyes.

_Crap_, she was crying. "Come on Tee," he patted his lap and held his arms out for a hug. She lowered herself on to his lap and hugged him as close to her as humanely possible, crying into his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly, "Sssh, Tee, its not even worth worrying about."

Tina lifted her head up a few minutes later, "Do you know how worried I've been since Thursday? I thought I'd lost you, and I never got the chance to talk to you."

Artie laughed, "Lose me? I'm a bit harder to get rid of than that."

Tina managed a shaky laugh at this, and held her hand out, "Best friends again?"

Artie held his hand out, and then pulled it back slightly, "Best friends, and date number 2?"

Tina grinned widely, and shook his hand, "Deal."

* * *

The rest of the Glee members walked in straight after this with huge smiles on their faces. Mercedes and Kurt had reached the door first, and hearing Artie and Tina had stayed outside, but pushed the door open just a crack without either of them noticing so they could hear what was going on. A minute later, the other group members started to arrive, and Kurt and Mercedes shushed them quickly.

"What is going on?" Puck complained.

Brittany smacked him on his head, "We're trying to get Artie and Tina back together, now shush!"

Kurt and Mercedes turned to each other and laughed quietly at her antics.

When the other Glee members heard Artie and Tina finally correct things with each other, and put things back to normal, the girls and Kurt squealed and hugged each other. The other boys gave each other high-fives, and they quickly walked into the room to find Tina sitting next to Artie, holding hands and talking. They quickly took their seats, and pretended not to know what was going on, but failed miserably, giving Tina thumbs-up when Artie wasn't looking, and giving Artie high-fives when Tina wasn't looking.

Mr. Schuester burst into the room a second later, looking a bit harried. "Ok, guys, news first! After all these meetings, Glee club is _continuing with funding!_ We're finally going to get some money for the group, meaning we can get some new equipment!"

The group cheered, knowing that the equipment they had although while still functional didn't exactly work the greatest.

"Now, I know we said Group 1 first, but lets just let fate decide it, I'm just going to pull group names out of the hat ok? Anybody disagree?"

Everyone consented, and Group 3 was going first, Group 4 second, Group 2 third, and

Group 1 last.

Puck, Rachel and Santana did a fantastic job of "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch." Puck's voice was perfect for the role of the Grinch and the back-up singing provided by Rachel and Santana blended perfectly. The choreography was also great, provided by Rachel, who was a perfectionist, and Santana, who was a cheerleader. The costumes were also pretty interesting. Puck was in green as much as could be, and Rachel and Santana were wearing Mrs. Clause outfits. All in all, pretty humorous, and the club was doubled over in laughter by the time they were done.

Then it was Mike, Matt and Finn. They all had equal roles in the song, and wore whatever they wanted. They did a lot of detailed dancing, including some pretty skilled moves from Mike. Brittany, Santana and Quinn swooned, just like the boys intended them too. A successful song from them also.

Next up was Artie, Mercedes and Quinn. Artie had known for a long time that Tina's favourite Christmas song. It wasn't that happy of a song, but for some reason, she loved it. The group organized themselves with Mercedes and Quinn singing back-up, and him lead vocals. He sang the song, gazing at Tina the entire time.

_Last Christmas__  
__I gave you my heart__  
__But the very next day you gave it away__  
__This year__  
__To save me from tears__  
__I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas__  
__I gave you my heart__  
__But the very next day you gave it away__  
__This year__  
__To save me from tears__  
__I'll give it to someone special_

_Once bitten and twice shy__  
__I keep my distance__  
__But you still catch my eye__  
__Tell me baby__  
__Do you recognize me?__  
__Well__  
__it's been a year__  
__It doesn't surprise me__  
__"Merry Christmas"__  
__I wrapped it up and sent it__  
__With a note saying "I love you"__  
__I meant it__  
__Now I know what a fool I've been__  
__But if you kissed me now__  
__I know you'd fool me again_

_Last Christmas__  
__I gave you my heart__  
__But the very next day you gave it away__  
__This year__  
__To save me from tears__  
__I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas__  
__I gave you my heart__  
__But the very next day you gave it away__  
__This year__  
__To save me from tears__  
__I'll give it to someone special_

_Ooooo__  
__Oh oh baby_

_A crowded room__  
__Friends with tired eyes__  
__I'm hiding from you__  
__And your soul of ice__  
__My god I thought you were__  
__Someone to rely on__  
__Me?__  
__I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart__  
__A man under cover but you tore me apart__  
__oh oh__  
__Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

_Last Christmas__  
__I gave you my heart__  
__But the very next day you gave it away__  
__This year__  
__To save me from tears__  
__I'll give it to someone special_

By the end of the song, Tina had that silvery sheen in her eyes again, and the whole room burst into applause and laughter. The group did a mock bow, and left the 'stage.'

"And last but not least, Tina, Kurt and Brittany!" said Mr. Schue enthusiastically.

The trio arranged themselves similar to the "Single Ladies" routine, except Tina was in front this time. She was the lead vocalist, and Kurt and Brittany were back-up singers behind her.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
__There is just one thing I need__  
__I don't care about presents__  
__Underneath the Christmas tree__  
__I just want you for my own__  
__More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true...__  
__All I want for Christmas__  
__Is you..._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
__There is just one thing I need__  
__I don't care about presents__  
__Underneath the Christmas tree__  
__I don't need to hang my stocking__  
__There upon thefireplace__  
__Santa Claus won't make me happy__  
__With a toy on Christmas day__  
__I just want you for my own__  
__More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true__  
__All I want for Christmas is you...__  
__You baby_

_I don't ask for much this Christmas__  
__I don't even wish for snow__  
__I'm just gonna keep on waiting__  
__Underneath the mistletoe__  
__I won't make a list and send it__  
__To the North Pole for Saint Nick__  
__I won't even stay awake to__  
__Hear those magic reindeer click__  
__Cause I just want you here tonight__  
__Holding on to me so tight__  
__What more can I do__  
__Baby all I want for Christmas is you__  
__You..._

_All the lights are shining__  
__SO brightly everywhere__  
__And the sound of children's__  
__Laughter fills the air__  
__And everyone is singing__  
__I hear those sleigh bells singing__  
__Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -__  
__won't you please bring my baby to me...__  
__Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
__This is all I'm asking for__  
__I just want to see baby__  
__Standing right outside my door__  
__Oh I just want him for my own__  
__More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true__  
__Baby all I want for Christmas is__  
__You...__  
__All I want for Christmas is you baby_

Tina sang the song while looking at Artie the whole time, and felt thrills up and down her when she was singing. He was staring right back at her, smiling at her, and she knew that things were back to normal, and better. She had got her best friend back, and their relationship was better than before, because this time there were no lies between them.

They finished the song to enthusiastic applause and cheering. They took a bow, and Mr. Schuester stood up.

"Guys, _amazing_ songs, you guys did great today, and remember party on Friday! I'll see you guys then!"

The members slowly filed out the room, until Artie and Tina were left. Tina usually waited for him after Glee so he could pack , and she was glad they were back to their normal routine. He grabbed his backpack, and smiled up at her.

"Ready?"

"Lets go," she smiled down at him, and followed him out of the room.

* * *

Wow, another chapter done! So, I'm thinking one more chapter about the Glee party, but do we want details of the second date? Let me know ! Reviews = much appreciated!


	5. Snow Is Falling

**Author's Note:** Wow, last chapter! I played around with this, trying to decide how to end it, so I figured to go with an encapsulating chapter so to speak. So, following along with a few years later with the Christmas season. Hope you guys had a fantastic holiday, and an early Happy New Year! Thanks to all of those who read and reviewed, hope you enjoy the last chapter! Also, if you guys are interested, I'm also writing "Choices," so go check it out if you want!! Thanks so much again, love Swimnsail.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine :(

* * *

One year after, it was Christmas time again, and it was officially Tina's favorite time of year. Everyone slowed down at least a little bit, and it was the perfect time to tell someone truly how you felt. It was a magical season with more people willing to be accepting of one another.

That first year after Mr. Schue's challenge was definitely an interesting one in Tina's mind. Her and Artie were still going strong, and were finishing their last year of High School. They were going to different universities the next fall, and it was constantly on everyone's minds that this was their last year of Glee club together. Obviously they would still see each other, but not as often, and they would obviously miss each other.

After the last Glee practice of the year – which wasn't really a practice per se, more of a party to celebrate the holiday season – Tina and Artie were the last one's left in the room as usual. They liked to wait behind so that Artie didn't accidentally run over anyone, and Tina was pretty accident prone, so her and big crowds didn't do well either. Artie finished packing his bag and smiled at Tina, "Ready to go?"

She nodded at him, smiling and they went out the room. They started talking about their holiday plans and Artie suddenly veered into a hallway.

Tina raised her eyebrow, "Artie, the exit is this way," she pointed down another hall.

Artie laughed, "I know Tee, I just want to show you something."

Tina followed him, curious as to what it was he wanted to show her. They made their way into the auditorium and on to the stage. Artie stopped right in the middle and wheeled around to face her. Tina looked at him strangely, wondering what he was up to.

Artie took a deep breath, "Tee, we've been best friends since forever, and you've been the most important person in my life for that long too. Christmas always seems to be our time of year, so I figure why break with tradition? I know that this is our last Christmas together in High School, and I know next year will be different, but I still want to be with you."

Tina took in a shaky breath, hoping she knew what he was doing, but unsure.

He kept going, and pulled a box out of his pocket, "I want you to know that nothing will ever change the way I feel about you, and I want to promise you that I'll always be there for you." He handed her the box nervously, "This isn't an engagement ring, but it's a promise ring for you, that I'll always love you no matter what we do, or how far we are apart." He looked at her face, hoping for some clues to her response.

Tina lifted her head shakily and flung herself onto his lap, kissing him passionately. They stopped a couple of minutes later, gasping for air, and he smiled against her lips. "I'll take that as a yes?"

She smiled and nodded at him, "Artie, you're the most important person in my life, and it doesn't matter how far away from me you aware, you'll always be here," she put his hand on her heart. "I love you."

* * *

Three years after that Christmas Challenge from Mr. Schue, Artie proposed to Tina. They had gone to different universities, but knew that it wouldn't affect their relationship. Sure it was tough, but you couldn't live without your other half, and that's what they were. They still saw each other as often as they could though, and called each other when they couldn't see each other in person. It was tough, but they knew that they were the most important people in each other's lives, and knew that it was worth the challenges to be with each other.

Artie had driven up to Tina's university to spend the Christmas with her, as he had bought his parents a cruise trip for Christmas, and Tina's parents were away on business. He stayed in Tina's dorm room occasionally (thankfully she had gone to university with Mercedes, and they let him stay over whenever he was there. It was all innocent as well, so nothing that Mercedes was uncomfortable with), and her bed was big enough for the two of them. It was innocent, just sleeping side-by-side, with Tina tucked into Artie's side, but that was enough for both of them. They had had the conversation about taking the next step, and both agreed they wanted to wait until they were married.

At the time, Artie had finally arrived at Tina's dorm and was never more thankful to see that building, and she was ecstatic to see his car. A snowstorm had occurred along the way, so she had called him and told him not to come, and he had agreed, but still kept on driving, wanting to see her. He knew it was foolish, but he just _had_ to see her. And it was Christmas. She had been on the first floor, chatting with a few people who had stayed behind for Christmas when she had seen his van, and she raced outside, running to his car, throwing open the door and giving him a huge hug.

They made their way up to her room and ordered pizza in, and watched Christmas movies sitting on her bed, with her resting against his chest. They had just finished watching the Jim Carey version of "The Grinch Who Stole Christmas," (Tina's favorite Christmas movie) and Artie sat up. She looked back at him sleepily, almost about to drift off when she saw his determined face and suddenly became wide-awake.

"Tee, there's something I want to tell you."

Tina was wide-eyed, but nodded her head at him.

He took a deep breath, "This year has been tough without you. I know we've done our best to be with each other, and I'm ecstatic we've even been able to do that. But, it was good that we've had this distance because it's made me realize how much I love you, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to be apart from you any longer than I have to be." He pulled a box out of his pocket, and Tina was reminded of that time in the auditorium. He took a deep breath, "Tina Cohen-Chang, will you marry me?"

Tina's eyes glistened with tears, "Yes" she whispered. Throwing her arms around his neck she leaned her forehead against his and whispered, "Yes" against his lips again. He kissed her sweetly, gently, and it was perfect.

* * *

Two Christmas's later, Artie and Tina were married. They had both graduated that summer, but because most of their special moments had occurred at Christmas, they wanted to be married as close to it as possible. All the Glee club members were there, including Mr. Schue and Mrs Schue (previously Miss Pillsbury), and obviously Artie's parents, Tina's parents, and all the other important people in their lives. It was a beautiful, small, intimate ceremony, and it was perfect for Artie and Tina. Just as they had exchanged vows and a second before Artie was allowed to kiss Tina, it began to snow. A perfect ending to a perfect ceremony.

* * *

Two more Christmas's after that, their first child was born, a daughter they called Noёle. She was truly a miracle for them, because although Artie was able to have children (as he had told Tina when they were in high school that he was still fully functional), Tina had fertility problems and was told that it was a very small chance that she could conceive at all, even with fertility procedures.

It had happened though, and they had been blessed with a beautiful daughter. They decided on calling her Noёle because Christmas had brought them so much joy, and so would she. Artie and Tina were so thankful to Mr. Schue for that Christmas assignment, and "All I Want For Christmas Is You," and "Last Christmas" remained their favorite Christmas songs. Whenever they would hear them, they would be transported to that Christmas and think of how lucky they were to have each other. Christmas was truly a magical season, and the perfect time to tell someone how you feel.

* * *

Fluff, fluff, and even more fluff for you guys :)!! Quite a bit shorter than my other ones, but it is the wrap-up. Thanks so much again to everyone, hope you like it! ~ Swimnsail


End file.
